The phospholipase A2s (PLA2)s are a group of enzymes that catalyze the rate-limiting step in the formation of eicosanoids such as leukotrienes (LT)s and prostaglandins (PG)s. This application for sustained support focuses on secreted phospholipase A2 group X (sPLA2-X) in the pathophysiology of asthma. During the prior funding cycle, we addressed the novel hypothesis that the airway epithelium serves as a regulator of eicosanoid production through the expression of sPLA2s. A total of 10 mammalian sPLA2s have been described. From our research, sPLA2-X emerged as the dominant sPLA2 expressed in the airways. The amount of sPLA2-X protein is increased in the airway lining fluid of patients with asthma, and is strongly expressed in the airway epithelium. Further, we found that sPLA2-X initiates LT synthesis in target cells including eosinophils and mast cells implicated in asthma. Murine models indicate that sPLA2-X is necessary for the development of ovalbumin-induced airway inflammation and airway hyperresponsiveness (AHR). We provide new data that sPLA2-X is necessary for the development of house dust mite induced airway inflammation as well as macrophage polarization. In this application we strive to further elucidate the mechanism by which sPLA2-X initiates airway inflammation and mediates bronchoconstriction in asthma. Our primary hypothesis is that epithelial-derived sPLA2-X is necessary for the development of allergen- induced airway inflammation and serves as an initiator of bronchoconstriction in inflamed airways. A corollary hypothesis is that sPLA2-X plays a crucial role in the adaptive immune response to inhaled allergen through macrophage polarization. In Specific Aim 1 we focus on the specific role of epithelial- derived sPLA2-X during the development of allergen-induced airway immunopathology, and examine the function of epithelial sPLA2-X during the sensitization versus effector phases. Using primary human epithelial cells, we examine the regulation of secretion and activation of sPLA2-X. In Specific Aim 2, we examine the role of sPLA2-X in macrophage polarization towards a M2 phenotype, and the precise role of the sPLA2-X macrophage axis in the adaptive immune response to allergen. In Specific Aim 3, we conduct a translational study on the role of sPLA2-X during hyperpnea-induced bronchoconstriction using a novel pharmacological inhibitor of sPLA2-X in a guinea pig model. These studies will provide important insights into the mechanism of allergen-induced airway dysfunction mediated by the epithelium and a strong basis for the further development of a new approach to treating asthma through the selective inhibition of sPLA2-X.